Black Dawn
by MisguidedKitty
Summary: Imagine if it were the other way around? What if Edward and Alice were human twins? And Bella and Jasper were Vampire vegetarians? New powers, Better than it sounds.. I think PLEASE READ its my first fanfic


**Everything's backwards**

**Chapter 1- Lies**

**I drove into the school parking lot and got into the space beside my brother's silver vanquish and sighed. Great, Jasper was already here.**

**By now he was probably trying to get attract some girls' attention so they could drool all over him while he sat there, acting like a king, staring down at his peasants. I couldn't believe he could just take advantage of humans like that. I mean, **_I_** could at least control myself around them, but it didn't help that he kept bringing a new girl into the house every night. It was hard enough to pretend at school, where there was temptation everywhere...**

**I decided not to think about my stupid brother and just get another day over with. I took one more look in my rear-view mirror-taking in my perfect, too pale face and my golden eyes- and got out of my red Porsche. **

**The school was almost empty, thank God. Jasper wouldn't be able to do that much damage if I took him away from the girls now and saved them the heartbreak that he carried with him. I walked into the old brick building that was Forks High School and made my way to my brother. It was easy to pick out which bench he was at every morning. It was the only one that had girls surrounding it flicking their hair back and laughing at whatever Jasper said.**

**I eased my way to the front of the crowd to face him. His ash blonde hair was in its usual, effortless looking style. He was wearing a tight tan coloured top and his favourite jeans. I looked into his eyes and froze.**

**They were coal black . **

'**Hey Bella' Jasper said quickly, before going back into another apparently hilarious story about how close he came to getting into trouble. **_**Again. **_

**I was too shocked to speak. Jasper had promised to go hunting last night so he would be more in control of himself. But here he was, talking to girls while his throat probably ached and black eyes which showed just how thirsty he was. I didn't answer out loud. Instead I spoke to him through my mind. **

'_**We need to talk.**_** Now.**

**He showed no sign of hearing me. I decided what he needed was some good old fashioned force. I strode towards him, grabbed his arm in a grip that would turn a mortal's bones into dust, and half dragged him away from the table. I walked far enough away that we were out of hearing range before spinning around to face him. Jasper was smiling his stupid cocky grin that yelled confidence.**

'**What's up sis?' he asked, his black jewel eyes sparkling. He loved it when he annoyed me. **

**I answered him with a question of my own. **

'**What's with your eyes? You were supposed to be out hunting last night.' **

'**I would have but Susie wanted to go out. You know I don't disappoint them. Ever.'**

**I sighed. I **_**did **_**know that. 'I thought being able to control yourself around girls would be more important than going out with one' I fired back at him. 'Plus, drop them by text the next day, so what do you care about one night out? **

**Jasper chuckled, clearly enjoying the fact I was getting worked up about something he saw as just trash that he could throw away. My anger flared dangerously, I gripped a nearby table but my strength was too much for the rotting wood, chunks came off in my hand and left a big dent in the side of the bench. I dropped the splinters to the ground and decided to try again. I looked straight into his eyes and sent a message to his mind.**

'_**Even so, can't you miss **_**one**_** night out so you can keep the bloodlust under control? You know what can happen if it gets too much.' **_**I used my gift of projecting more than talking on Jasper, mostly because he was one of the only people that understood it. **

**My gift was sort of like the opposite of mind reading. Instead, I could talk straight to their mind without saying things out loud . It helped a lot if I was trying to talk in private, but it didn't help that Jasper chose to ignore anyway, but this time I was going to make him listen. I kept looking at him, waiting for his answer. Jasper was still looking at me as well; his grin kept firmly in place, his eyes looking at me as if I was a small child that didn't understand things in the big bad world. He answered in a quiet voice, even though it was uneeded, this part of the school grounds were deserted.**

'**Of course I know. But I'm over one hundred years old; I think I've got that restraint thing pretty under control' **

**I gave up. I couldn't get through to him. I doubted I could even if I stood here for another hundred years lecturing him about blood and girls. **

'**If you don't go hunting tonight, you'll lose it so **_**please,**_** don't make me clean up another mysterious murder and go and get some panthers or something.' **

**I didn't wait for his answer. I turned my back on him and walked up to the entrance and into my form class fifteen minutes early. I knew nobody would come near this class until the bell shrieked to signal the beginning of the school day, and I needed the time to think. What was I going to do with Jasper? He would never listen to me, and James hated conflicts and would probably try to avoid the subject. **

**So who would deal with him? **

**The answer arrived just before lunch, in the shape of human sized pixie with wild green eyes. **


End file.
